


Too Hot

by Jeni (BellaGattino)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/Jeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just too hot for Aj... can she help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

Aj groaned as he shoved the thin sheet off his body.

"God dammit. Tell me again why I like California so much." He said throwing his arm above his head. The air conditioner had gone on the fritz today and it was hot. But me being as cold natured as I am, it didn't affect me like him.

"Because you like the heat."

"Bull shit. I like the heat when I have an air conditioner." He groaned.

"Oh baby. Stop complaining. You will be fine. Go take a cold shower and you will feel better." I said rolling over looking at him. His tanned body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I instantly rethought the idea of a shower. "Or I could help you forget about the heat." I said with a smirk. I grinned as he lifted his arm and looked at me.

"What you got in mind baby girl?"

"Hmmm let me see . . . " I slowly moved toward him and without touching him anywhere else I licked his side. I smiled as he groaned.

"It's too hot to do that." He said in a whisper.

"Then you don't have to do a thing . . . I'll do all the work." I leaned over him and licked from his belly button to his collar bone. His back arched and his fingers ran through my hair as I retraced my movements back down his body.

"Baby-" He stuttered as I licked around his belly button. I gently nibbled around his belly button down his happy trial and to his hips. I sucked on his hip and ran my tongue over the places I had sucked on causing him to groan. I slipped between his thighs and ran my hands down his thighs. I licked his cock from the base to the tip and took his cock in my mouth. I slowly lowered my head and took all of it into my mouth licked the underside feeling it tremble in my mouth.

"Oh god damn." He groaned his hands holding the bed railing. When I had as much as I could take I moaned letting him feel the vibrations. I started my rhythm watching him as I did so. His head was back in the pillows and his eyes where closed. I sped up and ran my fingernails over his hips causing him to shiver. I ran my hands down his thighs and back up his thigh taking his balls gently in my hand and softly rolled them.

"Oh god baby. I'm almost there." At his declaration I started sucking faster causing him to groan deep in his chest. I felt him tense and ran my tongue up the prominent vein on the underside of his cock causing him to come almost instantly. I kissed his thighs as his breathing started to come back to normal and he sighed as I kissed his lower stomach.

"Well did you forget about the heat." I said as I ran my hand across his stomach and laid beside him. "No." He said and looked at me.

"No?"

"Nope. "Cause I know how hot your gonna be." He said as he pushed me on my back and kissed me.

"I thought you said it was too hot." I said as he kissed down the side of my neck getting closer to my spot.

"I've reconsidered my research. I have a new idea."

"Oh what is that." I ran my finger nails down his back as he intentionally went around my spot.

"Well since we have so little time, here is the round about version," He said looking at me, then he lowered his head beside my ear and whispered, "I'm going to taste you until you're too hot to stand it and then we are going to take a shower and then I'm going to fuck you." He ended his sentence by rubbing his body against mine letting me feel his desire. I groaned and my back arched as he gently sucked on my spot directly below my ear. He slowly worked his way down my neck stopping to nibble on my collar bone. He gently licked around my nipples making my back arch.

"Alex." I whimpered as he left my left nipple and did the same to the right leaving me wanting.

"Please."

"Nope." He said slowly sliding down my body licking his way down my stomach. He slipped between my thighs and kissed around my bikini line driving me insane with need.

"ALEX!" I said through my teeth and was answered with his evil snicker.

"Patience is a virtue."

"One that we both know I do not have."

"What do you want?" He said as he quickly touched my clit and then backed up and looked at me, "That?" I growled and shook my head.

"You are cruel."

"I know but I'll make it up to you, trust me baby," he said and slipped his hands under my butt causing my legs to open even wider. Before I had a chance to breathe, his tongue had slipped in and my back arched his name coming as a whisper as my eyes closed. He held my hips still as he tortured me with his tongue switching between licking my clit in quick flicks and slipping his tongue deep inside me. My breath caught in my chest as I felt my body tighten. He felt it too and released my hips and slipped two fingers inside me bending them hitting my spot sending my body over the edge. I groaned as he slipped his hand from me and captured my lips with his and kissed me deeply. He pulled from me and smiled down at me. I opened my eyes and was greeted with two of the most beautiful brown eyes. He kissed me quickly and climbed off the bed. My eyes closed again as I heard the shower start. I yelped as he slipped his arms beneath me and lifted me from the bed. He smirked at me and headed toward the bathroom. "What now?" I asked as he slowly lowered my feet to the floor.

"Oh like you could forget." He took my hand and entered the shower. The water was cold but welcome on my overheated body. He pulled me to him and kissed me hard.

"Now, we continue in my plan." He kissed me and ran his hands down my back grabbing my thighs directly below my butt. He lifted me slowly allowing me to wrap my legs around him. He lowered me onto his cock making us both groan at the immense pleasure.

"God damn." He mumbled as he pushed me into the wall slowly pulling out and pushing in even slower letting me feel every ridge on his hard member.

"Please." I begged wanting, needing him to go faster. He heard my plea and answered it by slamming himself into me. My head swam with pleasure as he continued slamming into me. I felt my body tense and sped up, softening his thrusts. I felt him tense as my body neared my release. I ran my nails down his back as my body shattered and my breathing all together stopped. I come out of my daze enough to hear him moan my name when he climaxed sending his seed deep inside me. He slowly lowered me to the ground and kissed me softly, our breathing fast and hard.

"Damn It's hot." I whispered as I stepped under the cool water. I looked up as he laughed.

"Told ya it was too hot."


End file.
